Bringing Sexy Back
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Even superheroes get bored from time to time. What they choose to do with their boredom isn't exactly what you'd call normal though.


**Alright, this song has been stuck in my head all week. Might as well get it stuck in yours… -giggity- I watched Young Justice Abridged and the beginning of Part 3 had Robin singing something like, "Drop it, drop it, drop it low. Drop it low down to the flo'." It made me laugh. I laughed harder when I think either Batman or Aqualad kinda screamed "STFU" except it was the real words… I think…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, it's owned by one damn sexy beast, and I don't own the show either. **

The bioship was almost dead silent like it always was on the way to a mission. Megan was focusing on driving the ship and the others were trying to get in the right mind, thinking over the plan. That's how it usually went. Today though, it was different. Robin had a grin on his face though and he swayed back and forth in his chair, dancing to a song that only he could hear. The others were all staring at him, but he was completely oblivious.

"Watcha dancing to?" Wally asked curiously, snapping him from his groove.

Robin glanced his way, locking a gaze with the curious emerald eyes. Although Wally couldn't see the beautiful blue eyes that he longed for, he was sure that they were glinting with mischief under that damned mask. The smirk that played on Robin's lips was enough to assure him of that. He understood the smirk though when the boy began to beat box in a pattern similar to one that everyone in the room knew. He continued on before Wally took the hint, grinning ear to ear.

"I'm bringing sexy back," he sang in a low tone.

"Yeah!" Artemis forced her voice low.

Robin struggled to keep the beat as a giggle escaped his lips.

"Them other boys don't know how to act," Wally continued on, his head bobbing side to side.

Robin and Kaldur exchanged looks before Kaldur took over the beat boxing with a secretive grin of his own.

"Yeah!" Artemis repeated, tapping her fingers silently against her thigh to the beat.

"I think it's special," Wally began.

"What's behind your back," Robin joined in, making his voice go higher than usual so it clashed with Wally's, giving them a robotic sound almost.

Wally's eyes lit up at the sound, clearly amused.

"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack," they clashed again.

Wally could've sworn he detected a wink from behind the Boy Wonder's mask. Even the thought of the little ebony thinking so nasty made his freckles start to hide behind a teasing blush.

"Take 'em to the bridge," Megan joined in, giggling at the strange stares she got.

"Dirty thing," Robin's voice got high and he crinkled his nose at 'thing', his eyes on his best friend, "You see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave."

Wally's blush heavied, but he figured he might as well go along with it.

"I'll let you whip me if I miss behave," Wally stopped the ebony's words with his own, "It's just that no one makes me feel this way."

Robin's eyes widened, but he grinned wider, his own face gaining some girlish colors.

"Take 'em to the chorus," Megan and Artemis exchanged glances at the harmony.

Wally and Robin both raced to start the chorus, but Superboy caught everyone off guard.

"Come here girl," he joined in with a voice that actually wasn't half bad.

Everyone exchanged surprised glances. Even Kaldur faltered for a second.

"What?" Conner was confused by the stares.

Robin and Wally shrugged, gesturing for Kaldur to start up again. He did.

"Go ahead, be gone with it," Robin and Wally sang together.

Once again, everyone stopped.

"What now?" Wally sounded the slightest bit pissed.

This song was his groove! How dare they interrupt the chorus?

"I'm pretty sure the chorus says 'Go hippie, go', not 'go ahead, be gone with it'," Artemis pointed out, folding her arms over her chest.

"No, it says 'Go head- be gone!'" Kaldur cut in.

"Actually, it says, 'go ahead, be gone with it,'" Conner sided with Wally and Robin.

Everyone forgot about Wally and Robin's choice of chorus, looking hard at Conner. The stares seemed to piss him off a little. He didn't want to punch anybody at the moment though. He didn't want to ruin his mildly good mood.

"Why are you all staring at me?" he growled through gritted teeth, averting his eyes.

"How do you know the words to this?" Robin spoke up for the team, "I mean… weren't you in a tube for most of your life?"

Conner nodded. "Yeah. So?"

Wally and Dick exchanged defeated glances again before shrugging.

"Kaldur… if you would," Wally rolled one hand over the other, gesturing for their dark skinned friend to continue.

Kaldur shrugged, restarting the chorus beat.

"Come to the back," Conner started them up again.

"Go ahead, be gone with it," Wally and Robin bobbed their heads in unison, grinning again.

"VIP!" Megan added, smiling softly.

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Drinks on me!" Conner pointed proudly to himself, swaying in his seat.

"Go ahead, be gone with it," Robin set a hand to his lips to mask his giggle.

He had never seen Superman Jr. this… enthusiastic? It actually looked like he was having fun. It was definitely out of character, but it was a nice change from the usually angsty and clingy dickhead.

"Let me see what you're twerkin' with," Artemis beat Conner to the line, grinning madly.

The oldest ebony didn't mind.

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Look at those hips," Conner grinned.

"Go ahead, be gone with it," the bioship seemed to sway to the beat happily, if a ship could feel happiness that is.

"You make me smile!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Come here child!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it," Robin and Wally both simultaneously took off their seatbelts, standing up for the next part.

"Get your sexy on!" they both giggled.

Then, Robin and Wally started to dance. Robin hardcore broke it down, but Wally dirty danced. The worst part? They both were _really _good at it.

"Go ahead, be gone with it," Megan and Artemis took up their part.

Artemis set a hand to her lips, hiding a laugh. Megan, still busy piloting, couldn't hide a shy giggle.

"Get your sexy on," the boys sang.

Wally clasped his gloved hands together, putting them in the air above his head, grinning shyly, grinding his hips in the sexiest way he could possibly do. Robin's dancing wasn't as sexual as that, but he made his just a bit more interesting.

"Go ahead, be gone with it!" Superboy joined the girls in their call, turning around in his seat with Kaldur to watch the show.

Megan struggled to drive the ship, more interested in her teammates then the mission at hand. Robin was basically a blur, seemingly faster than Kid Flash himself as his legs seemed to overlap themselves before he dropped to his hands and knees. He then threw himself back, taking a half flip, his legs spinning, dropping to his back. He forced himself to flip a short distance, but a full three hundred and sixty degrees, on to his back again.

"Get your sexy on," Robin's voice was strained from effort, but Wally's voice was as smooth as ever.

He jumped to his feet, sitting almost, balancing himself briefly with his left hand. He focused on spinning his feet now. He spun and messed with them while on his left hand before quickly flipping to his right hand and doing the same. Then he switched back to his left, spinning in a quick half circle before stopping, using his left arm to still hold him up while he folded his right arm back behind him. His legs, straight as boards, were held up above his elbows.

"Go ahead, be gone with it," Megan's eyes accidentally wandered completely from the sky, resting on the dance show.

Wally began to dougie in the manliest way he could manage, his eyes trained on Robin in wonder. Robin threw his legs back so he was in a crab position, spinning sideways, kicking a leg out and flipping 180 degrees so he was on his hands and knees.

"Get your sexy on," Wally was the only one who sang it, seeing that Robin was clearly occupied.

The Boy Wonder set a hand on both sides of his head, throwing his feet up above his head. Then, turning his hands fast so he'd spin, he lifted his hands from the ground, spinning on his head until he fell flat on his back.

"Go ahead, be gone with it!"

Robin brought his hands up to his face, taking a deep breath before forcing himself to his feet without using his gloved hands. He only got to a point where his knees were bent and his body was flat, so he set a hand down to keep from falling again. He spun his legs over each other. He fell flat though, stopping cold, when he heard Batman's voice thunder through the bioship.

"_What the Hell is going on?" _the Caped Crusader growled, his face appearing on a screen in front of Megan.

She let out a scream, struggling to get back on course.

"I-I'm bringing sexy back?" Robin offered, falling onto his back with a grunt.

"It can stay hidden for a while longer! This is a serious mission! Lives are at stake here! Quit jacking around and get serious!" Batman demanded, anger running through his voice like water through a river.

Robin jumped up from the ground, flying to his seat, squirming uncomfortably as the belts secured him in his seat. Wally, his face bright red, bolted back to his own seat. Everyone turned to face back out the window.

"Now get back on course," the screen shut off and everyone fell dead silent for a long while.

"Jesus, cry me a river," Wally grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Robin sat frozen like a statue in his seat, his eyes wide and his lips parted lightly. A minute of silence later, Robin started humming 'Cry me a River'. Wally couldn't help but smile.

"Gotta love Justin Timberlake," Wally muttered.

Everyone silently nodded in agreement before silently trying to get into the right mind, going over the plan once again in their heads.

**I can so see Robin as the type of dude who can break dance. And as for Wally's… sexual dancing… Eh, sorry for not describing it. I get embarrassed to describe stuff like that. Just saying grinding made me all awkward and squirmish. Hope you liked this though. And I hope I have 'Sexy Back' stuck in your head. If I do, you're welcome. If not, go screw off as you listen to this song. That'll get it in your head. If you don't like the song, you are, by my definition, a heartless asshole. So, review?**

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
